Ferbastyczna szkoła/Lekcja samodzielności
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fretka i Stefa próbują powstrzymać Moranicę przed podpaleniem budynku. Gdy im się to udaje, mieszkanie dziewczyn odwiedza Linda, która twierdzi, że Fretka nie jest odpowiednio samodzielna. Tymczasem Ferb twierdzi, że nauczycielka historii się na niego uwzięła. Bohaterowie * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Pan Poor; * Pani Haanzestchinervanauschen; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Randomowy pilot Scenariusz (Ranek, mieszkanie Fretki i Stefy. Dziewczyny śpią. Nagle na włosy Fretki zaczyna lecieć jakaś ciecz. Fretka się budzi) Fretka: Ej, co to!? (Stefa się budzi) Stefa: Fretka, co się dzieje? Fretka: Coś... coś na mnie leci. (Nagle ciecz przestaje lecieć) Głos Moranici: Och, wybaczcie, sedes nam się zepsuł! Nie mieliśmy gdzie sikać, więc musieliśmy zrobić dziurę w suficie! Fretka: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Lekcja samodzielności. (Mieszkanie Fretki i Stefy. Dziewczyny siedzą na kanapie) Fretka: Ej, Stefa, który dzisiaj dzień? Stefa: Piątek trzynastego... Fretka: Czekaj... czy dyrka nie miała dzisiaj podpalić bloku. Stefa: O żesz w mordę! (Dziewczyny wybiegają z pokoju) (Minuta później. Fretka i Stefa wbiegają do pokoju Moranici) Fretka: Mam was! (Nagle zza kanapy wyglądają dwie osoby, mężczyzna i kobieta) Stefa: Pan Poor? Pani Heenzustchinkarvanauschen? Nasi nauczyciele? Kobieta: Nie! Ja jestem pani Haanzestchinervanauschen! Czemu nikt nie umie tego zapamiętać!? Fretka: A nie Haanzastchenervernauschen? Kobieta: Co!? Nie! Haanza... Hee... Haanzestsch... Nie, sama nie umiem wymówić własnego nazwiska! Stefa: A co państwo tutaj robią!? Mężczyzna: Pani Moranica nam oddała to mieszkanie za dobre sprawowanie w pracy. Fretka: Dobre sprawowanie? Pan śpi na każdej lekcji! Jak pan raz zasnął na stołówce z głową w zupie! Stefa: Eeem... a co w ogóle państwo robią? Za kanapą!? Mężczyzna: Myyy... nic! (Fretka i Stefa podchodzą do kanapy. Mężczyzna bierze poduszkę i wstaje zasłaniając nią krocze) Mężczyzna: Nic tu się nie działo! Fretka: Toooo... my sobie pójdziemy!? (Fretka i Stefa wychodzą z mieszkania. Schodzą po schodach) Fretka: To było dziwne. (Fretka i Stefa otwierają drzwi do swojego mieszkania. W nich stoi Linda) Fretka: Mamo, co ty tutaj robisz!? Linda: Przyniosłam wam wasze pranie. Czemu nie zamknęłyście drzwi!? Fretka: Eeeem... Linda: Ktoś mógł was okraść! Jesteście strasznie nieodpowiedzialne! Powinnam wam tego nauczyć! Fretka: Mamo, mamy po 18 lat! Linda: Tak, ale niezamknięte drzwi oznaczają, że nie jesteście odpowiedzialne! (W szpitalu. Ferb siedzi na krześle obok Fineasza) Ferb: No nie uwierzysz, Fineasz! Fineasz: No? Ferb: Nauczycielka historii się na mnie uwzięła. Fineasz: Eeeem... pewnie przesadzasz. Ferb: Naprawdę? Na lekcji o I wojnie światowej zadawała pytania - kto źle odpowie to jedynka. Kolegę za mną spytała się kiedy była, kolegę z ławki ile osób zginęło, a mnie kazała wymienić ich nazwiska. Fineasz: Ta. A pamiętasz Moranicę na zastępstwie na historii? (Kiedyś. Moranica wchodzi do klasy. Ktoś słucha muzyki) Moranica: E, pan w sraczkowatej koszulce, wyłącz to gówno! (Chłopak wyłącza muzykę) Moranica: Dzisiaj mam was pouczyć o Napoleonie Bonaparte. Napoleon Bonaparte urodził się w 1768 roku. Baljeet: Ale, pani dyrektor, Napoleon urodził się w 1769 roku! Moranica: A skąd to wiesz!? Ja żyłam w tych czasach! (Moranica siada na fotelu. Słychać pierdnięcie i wszyscy się śmieją) Moranica: Kto położył poduszkę śmierdziuszkę!? (Wszyscy przestają się śmiać poza Bufordem) Moranica: Ban Sztorm! Swoją poduszeczkę odbierzesz po dzwonku. Leży od początku lekcji w koszu. Baljeet: Chwila, czyli to oznacza... Wszyscy (zatykając nosy): FUUUUU!!! Moranica (kładzie nogi na stół): Aaach... życie dyrektora jest zaje*iste! (Teraźniejszość) Fineasz: Taaa... po tej lekcji wszyscy wybiegli na dwór i ścieli pól lasu. Gostek z pierwszej ławki wpadł nawet pod pociąg. Ferb: To był Baljeet. Fineasz: Hmmm... biedaczek, leżał w szpitalu siedem miesięcy. Miał dwa, tak jak ja, ale potem na szpital spadł samolot. Ferb: Ale wracając do mojego tematu. Moja pani od historii jest po prostu głupia! Fineasz: Błagam cię, porównując ją z Moranicą... pamiętasz jak Moranica na zastępstwie z biologii zaczęła się rozbierać!? Ferb: Taaa... wiesz, że ta nauczycielka nawet ucząc nas o II wojnie światowej strzeliła do jednej dziewczyny z pistoletu!? Fineasz: Pffff... Moranica kiedyś położyła mi jabłko na głowie i strzelała do mnie z łuku na korytarzu. Kiedyś do Baljeet'a rzucała nawet shurikenami. Hmmm... biedaczek, leżał w szpitalu siedem miesięcy. Miał dwa, tak jak ja, ale potem na szpital spadł statek pasażerski. Ferb: Człowieku! Jak omawialiśmy Starożytne Chiny to rozwaliła mi ławkę! Fineasz: A pamiętasz jak Moranica ćwiczyła na Baljeet'cie judo? Przerzuciła go przez cały korytarz! Hmmm... biedaczek, leżał w szpitalu siedem miesięcy. Miał dwa, tak jak ja, ale potem na szpital spadła rakieta kosmiczna. Ferb: Ej, też słyszysz ten dźwięk? Fineasz: Eeeem.. tak, jakby coś leciało. (Po chwili na szpital spada samolot) Pilot samolotu: Jestem cały! (Na samolot spada statek pasażerski) Pilot samolotu: Teraz już nie. (Na statek pasażerski spada rakieta kosmiczna) (Tymczasem w mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka i Stefa siedzą na kanapie. Nad nimi stoi Linda) Linda: I pamiętajcie, by zawsze zamykać drzwi na klucz! I nie chowajcie pod wycieraczkę, bo to znana kryjówka. Fretka: To gdzie mamy chować? Linda: Klucz może wam wypaść lub ktoś go zabierze. Wkładajcie go do skrzynki na listy i pamiętajcie o zamknięciu jej. Stefa: A gdzie wtedy klucz do skrzynki na listy? Linda: Bierzecie ze sobą lub pod wycieraczkę. Hmmm... muszę do toalety. Zaraz wracam. Fretka: Uważaj mamo, bo jak tam jak ledwo wejdziesz to możesz potknąć się o kibel i wpaść do wanny. Lind: Okej... (Linda otwiera drzwi. Po chwili słychać potknięcie i wpadnięcie do wanny) Fretka: Słuchaj Stefa, mama poucza nas od czterech godzin? Stefa: Wiesz, przynajmniej nie poszłyśmy do szkoły przez to. Fretka: Hmmm... masz rację. (Z łazienki wybiega Linda z mokrymi włosami i papierem toaletowym na głowie) Linda: Przydałby się remont w łazience! Chodźcie tutaj! (Fretka i Stefa wchodzą do łazienki) Linda: Ten sedes powinniśmy przenieść na miejsce wanny, wannę na miejsce zlewu, a zlew do tamtego kąta! Fretka: Eeeem... nie stać nas! Linda: Uwierzcie mi, tak będzie lepiej. A przynajmniej doróbcie zasłony do okna, bo... (Nagle z sedesu pojawia się głowa Moranici) Moranici: Witaj babci... oj, przepraszam, nie to mieszkanie. (Moranica znika) Stefa: Dobra... to było dziwne. Fretka: Porównując z tym, co jest w szkole, to nie bardzo. Stefa: Szczerze? To tak, masz rację. Linda: Wiecie co mnie bardziej dziwi? Stefa: Co? Linda: Że jej babcia jeszcze żyje! Przecież Fineasz mi opowiadał o zastępstwie na historii, gdy mieli o Napoleonie Bonaparte. (Tymczasem w szpitalu) Ferb: I wtedy powiedziała, że mam brzydkie, zielone włosy! A sama ma... hmmm... po głębszym namyśle stwierdzam, że ma takie same jak Moranica! Ten sam kolor, tak samo ułożone, ogólnie dziwne ma... Fineasz: Naprawdę!? Wow... Ferb: Co ty, myślisz, że to Moranica? Fineasz: Eee... no wiesz, niewiele osób ma raczej takie włosy! Ferb: Jest strasznie niska. Fineasz: Czyli twoja nauczycielka od historii to Moranica! Ferb: Nie. Ma na plecach napisane "Nie jestem Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead". Fineasz: Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? Ferb: Eeee... ale teraz jak to mówię, że ma taki napis to to głupio brzmi. Fineasz: Ferb... serio? (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka i Stefa siedzą na kanapie) Linda: I pamiętajcie by wyłączać gaz! Fretka: Mamo! My takie rzeczy wiemy... Nie mamy 15 lat tylko 18! Linda: I co z tego? Zostawiłyście drzwi otwarte. Fretka: A pamiętasz jak postawiłaś przy domu billboard na którym było napisane gdzie zostawiłaś klucz, żebyś o tym nie zapomniała!? Stefa: Fretka! Chodź na chwilę do łazienki. (Stefa wchodzi do łazienki, potyka się o sedes i wpada do wanny. Po chwili wchodzi Fretka i też potyka się o sedes i wpada do wanny) Stefa: Słuchaj, twoja matka nie da nam spokoju, a ty podsunęłaś mi genialny pomysł. Twoja matka zaraz wraca, a jutro znowu przychodzi. Może jeśli uda nam się zrobić tak, by sama myślała, że jest nieodpowiedzialna to nas zostawi! Fretka: Stefa! Mam pomysł! Może jeśli uda nam się zrobić tak, by moja mama myślała, że jest nieodpowiedzialna to nas zostawi! Stefa: Przecież to powiedziałam! Powinnaś pójść do uchologa. Fretka: Uchologa!? Nie ma czegoś takiego... Stefa: A jak się nazywa lekarz, który bada uszy? Fretka: Eeee... chyba dentysta. Stefa: Hmmm... może najpierw powinnyśmy wyjść z wanny. Fretka: Chyba masz rację. (W szpitalu) Ferb: Wow... jak to możliwe, że tego nie zauważyłem!? Fineasz: Napis na plecach zauważyłeś. Ferb: Cicho bądź. Fineasz: Doooobra... Ferb: Jutro jej to powiem! (Poranek. Dom Flynn-Fletcherów. Do pokoju rodziców wchodzi przebrana za ninję Stefa. Zabiera budzik i ucieka z pokoju. Na korytarzu są Fretka przebrana za ninję i Stefa) Fretka: Dobra, mamy budzik. Co z nim zrobimy? Mama go zawsze wyjmuje z szuflady, gdy trzeba go nastawić. A ona strasznie skrzypi. (Obok dziewczyn przechodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Fretka? Fretka: Fineasz? Fineasz: Stefa? Stefa: Ferb? Ferb: Fretka? Fretka: Ferb? Ferb: Stefa? Stefa: Fin... Fretka: Cicho! Obudzicie rodziców. Chwila... Fineasz, powinieneś być w szpitalu. (Fineasz kładzie rękę na włosy i przesuwa zamek w dół. To ciało okazuje się kostiumem, w którym był Baljeet) Baljeet: Cześć. (Ferb również się rozpina i z kostiumu wychodzi Buford) Buford: Siemka. (Baljeet i Buford sobie idą i schodzą po schodach) Stefa: To było dziwne... Fretka: Widziałam dziwniejsze rzeczy. (Obok dziewczyn przechodzi Ferb) Ferb: Hej. (Ferb schodzi po schodach) Fretka: Oooooookej. Co robimy z tym budzikiem? (Stefa rzuca budzik w podłogę i rozwala się) Fretka: Oszlałaś!? Mama się obudzi, posprzątajmy to. (Fretka i Stefa zbierają kawałki budzika) Głos Lindy: Ooooj... nie wyjęłam budzika. Ależ ja jestem zakręcona. (Fretka i Stefa zbiegają po schodach) Fretka: Czasz rozpocząć Plan "Ninja"! (Chwilę później, w łazience. Stefa odkręca kran w umywalce, a potem wskakuje do sedesu. Do łazienki wchodzi Linda) Linda: O, nie zostawiłam odkręcony kran! Hmmm... chyba coś słyszałam w sedesie. (W ściekach. Stefa stoi, za nią Moranica) Moranica: Cześć. Stefa: AAAAAAA!!! Moranica: Chyba obie lubimy nurkować w ściekach. (Moranica wyjmuje zza siebie oposa) Moranica: Znalazłam to tutaj w zeszłym tygodniu. (Chwilę później, w kuchni. Fretka wychodzi z szafki i odkręca gaz w kuchence. Po chwili chowa się do szafki. Do kuchni wchodzi Linda) Linda: Ojej! Zostawiłam włączony gaz! (Potem. Przy wejściu. Fretka przekręca zamek w drzwiach, potem zjada klucz i wychodzi. Do drzwi podchodzi Linda) Linda: Chwila... gdzie klucz? Powinnam zostawić go w drzwiach. (Linda naciska na klamkę, a drzwi otwierają się) Linda: Zostawiłam otwarte drzwi! Ktoś mógł się włamać... (Linda idzie do garażu. Zauważa, że jest otwarty) Linda: No nie... Ktoś mógł się tutaj włamać! Dobra, jadę do sklepu, a potem do dziewczyn. (Linda zagląda do torebki) Linda: Gdzie moje kluczyki!? (Linda otwiera drzwi od samochodu) Linda: No nie... zostawiłam go otwarty! I jeszcze kluczyki w środku! I w ogóle powinnam przestać gadać sama do siebie... (Linda wyjeżdża) (Na dachu, siedzą tam Fretka i Stefa. Zdejmują z siebie ubrania ninjy) Fretka: Świetnie! A teraz zapie*dalajmy do domu, zanim zrobi zakupy. (W szkole Ferba, na lekcji historii) Nauczycielka: A więc podczas... Ferb: Proszę pani! Nauczycielka: Czego!? Ferb: Wiem, że pani to Moranica! Nauczycielka/Moranica: Oooo... czyli odkryłeś moją tajemnicę, a teraz już wie o tym każdy w klasie. Więc... będę musiała was zabić! (Moranica zamienia się w wielkiego olbrzyma) Moranica: CZAS NA WASZĄ ZAGŁADĘ!!! HAHAH... Głos Fineasza: Poczekaj... (Nagle cały wątek chłopców w tym odcinku okazuje się filmem, który Ferb pokazywał Fineaszowi leżącemu w szpitalu) Fineasz: Tak jak autor tego odcinka, nie masz pomysłu na zakończenie, więc wstawiasz ogromnego potwora, który chce pożreć wszystkich!? Przecież to nie ma sensu... Ferb: Ale to dla ciebie zrobiłem! Powinieneś dziękować. (Przed drzwiami do mieszkania Fretki i Stefy) Fretka: Hehe! To była genialna akcja! (Fretka otwiera drzwi) Stefa: Ej, nie zamknęłaś drzwi! Fretka: Ty byłaś ostatnia! (Dziewczyny wchodzą do środka) Fretka: Patrz! Gaz jest włączony! (Fretka biegnie do kuchenki) Stefa: Muszę do toalety, z/w! (Stefa biegnie do toalety, potyka się o sedes i wpada do wanny. Stefa wychodzi z wanny) Stefa: Ej, zostawiłyśmy odkręcony kran! (Stefa podchodzi do zlewu przechodząc przez sedes i zakręca kran. Stefa wychodzi z łazienki) Stefa: To było dziwne. (Napisy końcowe) (Nagle światło przestaje się świecić) Fretka: Ej, co jest!? Przecież jest jedenasta, czemu mamy zapalone światło!? (Fretka odsłania rolety. Po chwili zauważają stojącą obok fotela Lindę) Stefa: Pani Flynn-Fletcher! Fretka: Mamo! Co ty tu robisz!? Linda: Chciałam wam dać nauczkę za włamanie się do domu. Stefa: Co!? To nie jest żadna nauczka. Linda: No wiem, ale TO już tak. (Linda zmienia się w wielkiego olbrzyma) Linda: CZAS NA WASZĄ ZAGŁADĘ!!! HAHAH... Fretka i Stefa: AAAAAAAAAA!!! Fretka: Autor odcinka chyba serio nie ma pomysłu na zakończenie. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje